dragon_ball_and_naruto_twinversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vegito
Vegito (ベジット, Bejītto), also called Vegerot in the Viz English manga, is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Ultimate Xenoverse Striker series. He is the immensely powerful result of the Potara Fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. Vegito is one of the most powerful characters in the series. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. "What do you get when you cross Vegeta with Goku? Vegito sounds alright" :—Vegito, to Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel/Christopher Sabat (English), Masako Nozawa/Ryō Horikawa (Japanese), Not Known/Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Joseba Etxebarria/Felix Arkarazo (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Lin Guoxiong/Guozhi Quan (Cantonese), Marc Zanni/Joan Sanz (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Borg/Eric Legrand (French), Julio Lorenzo/Suso Alvarez (Galician), Ann Vielhaben/Oliver Siebeck (German), Yiannis Papaioannou (Greek), Avi Maor/Ami Mandelman (Hebrew), László Lippai/Péter Bozsó (Hungarian), Jeffrey Sani/Endi Rarahjo (Indonesian), Paolo Torrisi/Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Su Kang/Kim Seok (Korean), Yu Chang/Guan Zhihong (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Krzysztof Banaszyk/Borys Szyc (Polish), Henrique Feist/Ricardo Spínola (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Miguel Montero/Alberto Hidalgo (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Jefferson Seril Utanes/Vincent Gutierrez (Tagalog), Pattarawut Samutnavee/Kaiwan Wattanakrai (Thai), Marti Pich/Francesc Anyo (Valencian), Wendel Bezerra/Alfredo Rollo (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda/René García (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography When Majin Buu had all but destroyed the Earth, there were only limited number of fighters left to stop him. However, even Goku and Vegeta was strong enough to oppose him. They used the earrings of the Supreme Kai, the Potara, to fuse as one. This gave them immense power. They defused after around an hour, as the fusion is not permanent if both parties are mortals. Later, Vegito would appear again to fight against the Fusion Zamasu. Potara against Potara, Vegito powered up to the power beyond that of the gods: Super Saiyan Blue. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics, with a few deviations. He has the same body type as Goku, while his hair color is dark brown to reddish brown. He has Goku's softer jawline and Vegeta's sharper eyes. Vegito's upper hair style stands firmly upwards like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue, his hair shape stays the same. Vegito wears two yellow Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Goku's style of clothing with the colors reversed, reflecting Vegeta's outfit; he wears a blue gi and sash with an orange undershirt. Also from Vegeta, he wears white gloves and boots. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegito wears a black gi along with an orange shirt on the inside of his gi and a blue obi tied over it at his waist. He also wears Vegeta's white gloves and boots from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. * Hair Color: Dark Brown/Reddish Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and enjoys toying with enemies, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic and analytical mind along with Goku's combat ingenuity and creativity, making him that much more efficient. Despite appearing cocky, he in fact retains Goku's benevolence and empathy. Being a whole new entity, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. During his fight with Super Buu, Vegito also showed signs of having sense of humor, such as after Buu transformed Vegito into candy, Vegito claimed he wasn't no ordinary candy, but a jawbreaker and the "strongest candy there is". However, he still retains the memories of each individual and can clearly distinguish between the two. This was shown when he stated he was wondering what would happen if "they" (Goku and Vegeta) merged, though he also referred to himself as "us" when talking about "sharing a body". In the original dub, he maintains Goku's respectful nature, referring to Old Kai as Great Elder Kai. In Dragon Ball Super, when Vegito returns at the end of the "Future" Trunks Saga, his personality is mostly the same except he is far more serious than last time due to his opponent not needing to worry about any loved ones' safety and now knowing about his fusion's time limit. He is still somewhat cocky, tending to mock his opponent for things like sloppy fighting and ignorance of the situation. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * King Vegeta III (half-father) * Bardock (half-father) * Gine (half-mother) * Chi-Chi (half-wife) * Bulma (half-wife) * Raditz (half-brother) * Turles (half-brother) * Tarble (half-brother) * Gure (half-sister-in-law) * Tights (half-sister-in-law) * Gohan (half-son) * Pan (half-daughter) * Gotenks (Fusion Dance son) ** Trunks (half-son) ** Goten (half-son) * Bulla (half-daughter) * Videl (half-daughter-in-law) * Bulma Leigh (half-great-granddaughter) * Goku Jr. (half-grandson) * Vegeta Jr. (half-grandson) * Vegito: Xeno * Gogeta (Fusion Dance counterpart) ** EX Gogeta ** Future Gogeta ** Gogeta: Xeno ** Dark Gogeta Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers "Would you look at me? I'm settin' records." :—Vegito, testing his body. ;Manga and Anime Vegito is the strongest character within the original Dragon Ball manga, and one of the most powerful characters in the entire series overall. As a fused Saiyan, his power is a result of the combined power of Goku multiplied by Vegeta, amplified many times over. So the stronger each individual Saiyan is, the stronger the resulting fused warrior. This makes him one of the strongest fusions in the series alongside Fused Zamasu, Kefla, and Gogeta. Super Vegito easily dominated Super Buu (who had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Ultimate Gohan), while Ultimate Gohan had previously struggled against Super Buu (who had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo), with Vegito simply toying with the Majin and only using his feet to fight. In the anime, he was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) even in his base form and then in his Super Vegito form, although when Buu tapped into his rage and let out a powerful Vice Shout, Vegito briefly needed to put in some effort. He has traits such as his power remaining the same even when his form changes, as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku comments that fusing with Vegeta would get him stronger but not enough to defeat Beerus, after losing a battle to the God of Destruction. When Goku and Vegeta fuse to battle Fused Zamasu, Vegito's power has increased by orders of magnitude from his first appearance, because of Goku and Vegeta's individual growths as fighters, and both possessing the physical might of Super Saiyan God. In the manga, once fully transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, Shin exclaims that his power already seems to be greater than Beerus'. In the anime, while they appeared evenly matched at first, Vegito managed to overwhelm the fused god, even after Zamasu had further increased his power. In the manga, in his base form he is able to blast off half of Fused Zamasu, who initially mistakes him for a further transformation of Goku or Vegeta. Once using Super Saiyan Blue, Vegito showcased absolute dominance over Fused Zamasu, similar to his fight against Super Buu, cutting off both of Zamasu's arms without him even noticing it. However, Vegito's power at this point was so great that it severely shortened the duration of his fusion. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes In the game, Vegito as a Super Saiyan Blue is able to outmatch Super Saiyan Cunber. In the manga, Super Saiyan Blue Vegito is able to battle Cunber's base and Super Saiyan forms, he then gets serious using the Kaio-ken to double his power to which Kanba responds by turning Golden Great Ape. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito proves to be able to clash evenly with Golden Great Ape Cunber - the battle between the two causing the Prison Planet's sealing spell to begin coming undone - however the strain of both Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-ken proves too much for Vegito - who defuses. In the anime, Super Saiyan Blue Vegito struggles with base Cunber and has to utilize the Kaio-ken to double his power. However, even though he didn't appear to have an advantage, Cunber responds by turning into a Golden Great Ape. But, Vegito's power was too great to hold the fusion before the battle could finish. ;Video Games In the Extra Story Mission of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when a significantly stronger Dabura appears during the battle of Super Vegito and Super Buu, Dabura sides with Buu to try and kill Vegito, however Vegito opts to power up more and despite Dabura's significant power increase Vegito is still able to hold them both off quite easily and force Dabura to retreat, shocking a observing Elder Kai, who says Vegito is far more powerful than he actually imagined. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Vegito himself states that he is possibly stronger than Beerus when facing off against him. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In his first appearance, his base form's strength measures greater than a Super Saiyan 3. The resulting warrior from Potara fusion is more powerful than the equivalent Fusion Dance result, thus Vegito is stronger than his counterpart Gogeta. If Vegito (from the Majin Buu Saga) were to fight Gogeta (from Fusion Reborn), Vegito would win if the fight was long, but would lose a short battle. In his original Dragon Ball Z appearance, Vegito's power is far greater than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and wonders if Vegito's strength is perhaps greater than a Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人４以上の強さかも！？). Vegito and Gogeta are two equally-matched trump cards. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * ''Ki'' Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Kiai - The user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. * Complete Shot – As he says "The fun starts here!", Vegito punches the opponent twice in their stomach. Then, he uppercuts the opponent's chin and kicks them away. Finally, Vegito charges after the opponent and punches them in the stomach before roundhouse kicking them away, inflicting a high amount of damage. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. ** Uppercut – Vegito uppercuts his opponent. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Banshee Blast – The user leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, this technique is called Scatter Finger Beam (it is more noticeable in Tenkaichi 3 as a charged ki attack). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Split Finger Shot. * Big Bang Attack - Vegito's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Big Bang Flash – First, Vegito extends his hand with his palm open, similar to the Big Bang Attack. However, Vegito instead fires an energy wave instead of an energy sphere, dealing a large amount of damage. * Kamehameha – A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. ** Super Kamehameha - Vegito's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** God Kamehameha - Used as part of the God Final Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Final Flash - Used as part of the Final Kamehameha. ** God Final Flash - Used as part of the God Final Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Final Kamehameha – First, Vegito puts both of his hands forward as if he were performing the Final Flash and then towards his side like the Super Kamehameha, combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Vegito fires the attack, as it appears as a giant, blue energy wave (resembling the Super Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. ** God Final Kamehameha - A combined technique of God Final Flash and God Kamehameha. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. * Spirit Cannon – Super Vegito extends his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful sparkling golden energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Used in the ''Budokai'' series. * Spirit Sword – Vegito charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. ** Spirit Stab - The user performs a quick thrust with their Spirit Sword that resembles an energy wave being fired though the energy does not dissipate like an normal energy wave, as the Spirit Sword can be controlled to become longer or shorter. The ki blade impales and then stuns the opponent for as long as they are impaled which the user can use to their advantage to set the opponent up for more additional attacks with his Spirit Sword. Named in Xenoverse 2. ** Spirit Excalibur – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Saiyan Shield – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Jaw Hammer – An attack used in candy form. When Super Buu attempts to put Vegito into his mouth, Vegito moves Super Buu's hand up and down, causing him to hit his own jaw multiple times. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Perfect Game – When the opponent attempts to attack, Vegito asks "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent across the face and spins around to roundhouse kick them away. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Savage Counter – Vegito first folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!" Then, Vegito then counters with a savage volley of kicks, in which he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" It appears as his Signature Attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * God Impact - Vegito punches his opponent into the ground before kicking them away. He then flies straight toward his opponent before landing a very devastating punch into many rocks. * Savage Strike - Vegito uses the Instant Transmission to teleport above his opponent and clads his fist in blue-colored ki. Vegito then punches the opponent down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Named in Xenoverse 2 as one of his Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan Blue form. * Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. * Taunt - Taunting is performed by a user performing some form of gesture, remark, or insult to annoy or enrage their opponent and throw off their thinking. In the Xenoverse series, Vegito performs a taunt as part of his Pressure Sign Super Skill which causes Vegito to counterattack if attacked during the taunt animation. Taunt also appears as one of Vegito and his Super Saiyan and Blue transformation's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Kaio-Ken - A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing his/her power and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her. However, the downside of the Kaio-Ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. * Psychic Whip - One of Vegito's special attacks in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. * Galick Gun - Used in the ''Budokai'' series. * High Speed Rush - Vegito's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Continuous Energy Bullet - Used in the Buodaki series. * Dinosaur Throw - Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. * Explosive Wave - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. * Afterimage Strike - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. * Hi-Tension - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. * Finish Sign - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. * Rolling Hammer - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Delta Storm - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Vanishing Ball S: A special ability which allows him to increases the power of Kid Buu's Vanishing Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Full Power Charge - A power up that charges up ki at a decent rate. * Super Dragon Fist - A melee rush created by Goku. Used in Xenoverse. * Spirit Explosion - A shock wave emitted from both hands that blasts everyone in the vicinity away. Used in Xenoverse. * Flash Strike - Vegeta's move. Creates an explosion where the opponent is or is going. Used in Xenoverse. * Finish Breaker - A ki blast barrage created by Vegeta. Used in Xenoverse. * Spirit Bomb - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. * Solar Flare - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. * Destructo Disc - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan "Call me Super Vegito!" :—Vegito, as a Super Saiyan. Vegito is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. As Super Vegito, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass (probably from power of Super Vegeta), bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. Because of the intensity of his power, his aura also exhibits sparks around it (similar to Super Saiyan 2). Once transformed, his power soared to unimaginable heights: Vegito was well-beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle. Vegito's power in this form alone makes him is undeniably the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z manga. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Candy :Main article: Candy and Transfiguration Beam "I'm no ordinary candy, I'm a jawbreaker! The strongest piece of candy there is!" :—Vegito, to Buu. Vegito is turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can consume him, but Vegetto is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. God-like Saiyan :Main article: God-like Saiyan As Vegito can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possess the God-like Saiyan state. Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue "We're a merged fighter, a combination of Vegeta and Kakarot: Vegito. And here's something new: Vegito BLUUUUUEEEEE!!!" :—Vegito, to Fused Zamasu. Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegito also possesses the form calling himself Vegito Blue in the anime, or Blue Vegerot in the Viz manga. While Goku and Vegeta fused while in their normal forms, Vegito soon afterwards transformed on his own to the Super Saiyan Blue state. In this state, Vegito is incredibly powerful; easily stopping and destroying Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath with little effort, and proves to be more than a match for the immensely powerful Fused Zamasu, gradually overwhelming him in a battle that created havoc and destruction around the entire future Earth. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken In the Prison Planet Saga, Vegito uses this form against Cunber, battling him using the basic Kaio-ken multiplier. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Vegito attains his Super Saiyan 2 form in Dragon Ball Heroes introduced in the fourth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM4). In the cards, his hair is spikier and slightly larger but in-game he loses one hair bang, being similar to Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form at the time, Vegito was able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga/anime appearance, but he does not do so. In this form Vegito refers to himself as Super Vegito 2 in Xenoverse 2 only. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 While Goku had this form during Vegito's manga/anime debut, Super Saiyan 3 version of Vegito was not introduced until Dragon Ball Heroes during the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. In some promotional arts and in the cards. Vegito is seen having two hair bangs, but in the in-game he loses one of them, resembling Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. However, as Xeno Vegito, he has two bangs. In this form, Vegito gains a variation of the Spirit Sword technique, called Spirit Excalibur, in which he creates a huge sword with his Ki and lifts up his right hand, then he slashes it down at the opponent. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Dragon Ball Z Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Jump Super Stars * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Jump Ultimate Stars * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball: Tap Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Super Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball FighterZ Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Vegito Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * The name Vegito (ベジット, Bejītto) is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) and Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto, a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by Funimation, using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, however, the spelling that is used is "Vegetto". * In Vegito's debut, he was referred to as'Gogeta' (ゴジータ, Gojīta). * Old Kai states that a hypothetical potara fusion of Goku and Gohan would not need to turn Super Saiyan to defeat Super Buu. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. * While the Japanese and Funimation dubs have Vegito talk with Vegeta and Goku's respective voices overlapping each other simultaneously, in the Ocean dub and the German dub, Vegito speaks with only one voice, sounding as medium pitch between Goku and Vegeta. * The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku credits this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. Shin also confirms that the Namekian Dragon Balls can in fact undo the fusion as well if need be. ** It is revealed in Dragon Ball Super that fusions not involving a Supreme Kai will remain for an hour, explaining Goku and Vegeta's sudden fission in Buu's body. * In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). ** Additionally, Vegito's theme song ("Gleaming Potara") in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout sounds more evil than Gogeta's theme ("The Strongest Challenger!!") in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 which sounds heroic. Both themes were composed by Kenji Yamamoto. * In the early Funimation dub, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegito has three different Skill Set variations, one with Vegito's own moves in-game, the second one having some of Goku's moves, and the third having Vegeta's moves. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Vegito has the same 3 Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito themed movesets just like in the previous game of the Xenoverse series, but SSGSS Vegito only has one Skill Set variation of his own moves, some being completely unique to that character. * In the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, Vegito is still wearing the same outfit he wore during his debut in the Fusion Saga despite Vegeta wearing a different outfit since the last time they fused. * Despite the Potara earring fusion lasting only an hour, Vegito's fusion was significantly cut short in his battle against Fused Zamasu due to his immense power similar to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in his battle against Omega Shenron. Both are similar in that they were about to deal the final blow to the villain before defusing. * In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Goku's CPU's outfit resembles Vegito's outfit. * In Dragon Ball Super, Fused Zamasu addresses Vegito as Goku. At the same time, Vegito refers to Goku in third person when talking to Fused Zamasu. * A hidden audio file for Xenoverse 2 shows that Vegito can go Super Saiyan 2. In the hidden audio file, he says, "Guess I'm Super Vegito 2 now!" This indicates that it may have been planned for Vegito to be able to go Super Saiyan 2 in the game. There is also a hidden audio file in Xenoverse 2 that shows that Vegito can use the Kaio-ken. Category:Characters